Mrs Hungary
by multilingualtraveler
Summary: Russia decides to pay Austria a visit. Not knowing the outcome it will change their lives forever. Contains: -A LOT OF CONFLICTING SHIPS (RusHun, RusBel, AusHun, PruHun, LietBel) -One OC (Has no geographical or historical significance) -FEEEEEEELS -A small variety of phrases in German and Russian (Don't complain that I didn't warn you ;D)
1. Chapter 1 - An Unusual Visit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This, my lovely readers is a fanfiction that will cause a lot of confusion and ((I really hope)) feels. I've been working on this fic for at least three months now. I'm very nervous posting the first chapter.**

***IMPORTANT* This was a roleplay story my friends and I came up with, so if something makes absolutely no sense and no historical significance (but there may be some references), I greatly apologize.**

**Another thing I want to apologize in advance for is that I kind of belittled Austria throughout the story ((coughandkindamadehimvoldemor tcough)) you'll see what I mean.**

**ALSO: My friends and me used Google Translate for the Russian phrases. As a multilingual person I know Google Translate is... not the best. (to put it nicely) So if there are any phrases that are wrong, please tell me, and I will keep note of that.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: _Because_ I don't trust Google Translate(and I'm lazy), I made Hungary speak German instead. I'm half German so I speak the language. (I may have major fail grammar too, but I always try to triple check) And one of my headcannons is that since Hungary lived in Austria's household for a long time, she knows how to speak German, so I kind of applied that here.**

**I'll post a new chapter every week. Promise.**

**If you see something wrong with this story, please send me a private message or post a review**

**MOST IMPORTANT NOTE OF ALL:**

**_HAVE FUN READING!~_**

**-Multilingualtraveller**

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Guten Morgen, meine Liebe." Smiled Austria, shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I groaned. I didn't like mornings, but seeing Austria made me happy. I stood up and yawned.  
"Guten Morgen Mr. Austria." I smiled back. He liked it when I addressed him formally. He was very stubborn about that. As Austria left my room, I got dressed into my maid uniform. It was time to get to work.

Like every regular morning, I started making breakfast for Mr. Austria. He loved toast, butter, orange juice and a fruit plate. Everything had to be perfect.  
As I started serving his meal, Mr. Austria said: "My dear, we will have a guest over this afternoon. Could you prepare some wonderful Sachertorte with tea?"  
"Of course, sir. If I may ask, who is coming over?" I asked.  
Austria's face darkened. It worried me when he did that, because I knew it wasn't good news.  
"I-I'd rather not say."  
I nodded, and walked out to the hallway to dust the paintings. They were all about Mr. Austria's past; wars he has fought, self portraits, famous composers and some portraits with him playing either the violin or piano. There were hundreds of them. It made me wonder, if he'd ever put our wedding portrait on this wall. I've asked him once, and he told me:  
"You are not my past, meine Liebe, you are my present. You are the gift that reminds me that I have a wonderful life. You are my most prized portrait."

I was a bit unsure of myself when he said that. I didn't want to be considered as a prize.  
That sounded like something Prussia would have said. I shivered. Prussia, that distasteful, arrogant and unmanly wimp! He was nothing but trouble. I really shouldn't think about that loser, I had to get back to work.

I cleaned all morning, and went back into the kitchen to prepare for our very important guest. I started with the cake. Sachertorte is a traditional Austrian chocolate cake. It's two layers with a sour jelly-like filling in between them. The topping is the special part. It's pure chocolate melted on top of the cake. It's spread all around the cake. You let the chocolate cool and it turns out smooth and flat. It's probably one of the most advanced cakes you could ever bake. I finished it with ease. It was Mr. Austria's favorite cake, so he had it often. The tea was ready, and as I was setting the table, Austria walked in.  
"Set the table for three, I want you to join me." And left.  
That was strange, Mr. Austria had never let me join him for tea when a guest was over. He said he wanted to "protect me". Right. As if I couldn't take care of myself.

I walked upstairs to change into some more suitable clothing for tea. It was a long, light green gown. It was simple, with a slight touch of elegance. I wondered who our guest was going to be.

The house was prepared for our guest; it was a quiet for a few minutes, when I heard a slight knocking. I rushed towards the front door, and opened it.  
"Oh good day Hungary, I can come in да?"  
My heart dropped. All of the sudden, I was very nervous. What did Austria want from Russia? I was confused. There was a moment of silence, when I finally came out of my trance, and invited the tall man in.

I led Russia into the winter garden. Personally, this was my favorite spot of the whole house. There was a small round table with a laced green table cloth. Around the table were iron chairs with white cushions. Austria was waiting for us.  
"Guten Tag, Herr Russland." He said with a stern look.  
"Good day Mr. Austria. You have a very nice house." Russia complimented.  
"Let's sit."  
The two men were discussing about their history and economy. What troubled me though, is that when I was about to speak, Austria gestured me to be silent. It was strange. Russia seemed to notice, but just kept on smiling and talking.

After an hour, we were done with our tea. Austria was about to greet our guest goodbye, when Russia interrupted:  
"What's the rush? I would like to talk to Miss Hungary. That's ok, да?"  
This had shocked Austria. He turned his back on Russia:  
"O-of course." He stuttered. I could tell it was hard for him to leave me with such a powerful (and intimidating) country. He left me and Russia alone.  
"Austria is such an excellent host." Russia smiled.  
"Y-yes sir. Ah!" Russia grabbed my arm and pulled me closer towards him.  
"Did you make that wonderful cake and tea?"  
"Yes. It's Austria's favorite."  
"You look beautiful in that dress Miss Hungary." He stared right into my eyes. He had the most bright purple eyes I've ever seen. He started to let go of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Th-thank y-you, that's v-very kind-d." I became really uncomfortable. Slowly, I readied myself in an attack position. Russia leaned forward towards my right ear and whispered:  
"Become one with me, да? I have admired you from a distance Венгрия, I want to make you my quee-" I punched his stomach and broke free.  
"Never!" I yelled.  
Russia was fast though, too fast, and caught me again.  
"You will do as I say."  
"No! I don't love you! Austria is my one and only love!_ I'm already married!_"  
"If you don't do as I say, I will kill your beloved Austria." He grimaced evilly. He knew my weakness. If anything happened to Austria, I would never forgive myself.  
"I will consider it." I said. Russia let me go, and his face changed back to a friendly smile.  
"Good," he walked towards the front door where Austria was waiting. "Goodbye Mr. Austria. And Hungary, keep considering my offer, да?" He winked, and then walked dramatically out of the house.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please, please _please_ give me some feedback about it. I would very much appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Worried

**Author's Note: I-I have nothing to say. I'm so touched and happy you have no idea. Everyone was so nice and it means so much to me thank you!**

**So I decided to post early and give you two chapters (cause this chapter is short)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 2

I immediately ran to my room, crying. I didn't want to become one with Russia. I didn't want to ruin my life. Most of all, I didn't want to leave Austria! I didn't want Austria to die either! Why did I have to be in this situation?!

My door burst open: it was Austria. Great, I didn't feel like seeing him right now, but this was his house, so I really didn't have a choice.  
"Hungary? What is wrong mein Schatz? What did that evil man tell you? What offer was he talking about?"  
I cried even more, I couldn't help it. I never cry! Why was this so terrifying? Austria could tell how I was feeling. He lightened up a little, and sat by my bedside, slowly giving me a long, loving hug. "Now, now," he smiled casually, "everything is okay. I'm here. Just tell me what's wrong when you have finished crying and calmed down. You don't usually cry, is this your first time?" He chuckled lightly.  
I sniffled, I felt depressed. I wished Austria could go away.  
"R-Russia, h-he threatened me."  
Austria expression hardened. "Go on." He said.  
"H-he wants me to become...become...one." I started crying again.  
"You refused... Right?" Austria was worried, but not as worried as he usually was... It was strange. It seemed like he was hiding something.  
"I-I said I would consider."  
"You did WHAT?! Why?"  
"He s-said he'd kill you, if I didn't join him. I just wanted him to go away! I'm so sorry!" I started crying again, but this time, Austria didn't try to comfort me. Instead, he looked at me - with guilt. I had a feeling it wasn't because he left me and Russia alone, it was because of something else. I could tell by his face.  
"Oh, Hungary. You are so foolish." He pulled me closer. "You should have refused. He was just kidding about killing me."  
"How can you be so sure? You have been acting strange, am I misunderstanding something?"  
"Oh, no meine Liebe, you are not misunderstanding one single word." He winked, and gave me a long passionate kiss. I backed away. Something was going on with him. Something was clearly wrong. I looked him directly in the eye, and sternly exclaimed:  
"Leave. Now. Get out!"  
"Moody today aren't you?" He chuckled. "How about tomorrow you have the day off?"  
"I don't care, I just want you to leave. Now!" I picked up a pillow and aimed at him. He want normal. It was scaring me.  
"Fine, fine! I'll go dear." He left in a strangely happy mood.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fine

**I just realized I'm leaving you off on a cliffhanger... oops. I promise there will be another chapter on Friday. Promise. Cause you are all so lovely. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Weeks past, and everything seemed normal, or so I thought. I was raking the leaves in the backyard, when I saw a shadow crawling up behind me. Before I could react, the shadow covered my mouth, and grabbed my waist. The hand was covered by a black leather glove. Russia.

Terrified, I stomped on his foot, and escaped. I called for Mr. Austria, but I couldn't find him. I quickly ran towards the kitchen and grabbed my skillet. Russia was only a few feet behind me. I heard him echoing:"Marry me, Marry me, Marry me, Marry me...!"

I finally found Austria in his room, playing his violin. To buy time, I hit Russia in the head with my skillet.  
"Austria! Help me!" I called, shutting his bedroom door behind me. Austria stopped playing, and very slowly looked up to me. Calmly he asked me what was wrong. I explained there was an intruder in the house, and that I needed his help. He didn't seem surprised at all, but tried to act worried.

Before we could take any action, the door busted open. Russia blocked our only exit. He had a knife. Slowly he went towards Austria's direction, and strangled him with the knife.  
"Become one with me Hungary. Be my wife, my queen! Or your precious Austria will die!" He dug the knife further into Austria's neck. Mr. Austria called out:  
"Don't do it Hungary! Don't do it! Ah!" Blood started trickling down his neck.  
I waited and watched this horrible scene. Then out of the blue my mouth made out one word that changed my life forever:  
"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4 - Others

**Author's Note: Hello again. I've been receiving amazing feedback from people and I would love to thank you all. I have been told that my chapters are too short. I agree, so I tried to look over and see what else I could add. Sadly they didn't get much longer, but I promise longer chapters in the near future. So I'm posting three chapters. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I fell on my knees. Russia smiled happily and let go of Austria. Austria looked dumbstruck.  
"Hungary, no! How could you?" I couldn't answer him. I didn't understand what just happened.  
"Come with me, my love." Russia held out his arm. I took it and followed him, I was a bit confused, and felt like I've just entered a trance.  
"NO, HUNGARY! NO!" I heard Austria cry, but I was still too shocked to do anything, and followed Russia out the door.

It was a long walk to Mr. Russia's house. When we finally got there, he let go of me, and I fell to the ground again. I looked around. On my left was a long endless hallway with abstract paintings with vibrant shades of blue and purple following the path, on my right was a worn, wooden staircase that led to the next floor. I looked in front of me and saw four other countries, staring at me. The first one on my right, was average size, wore a green military uniform and had hair that was long enough to reach his shoulders. His expression showed worry, as if he wanted to warn me that something scary was behind me.  
"H-hello," he stuttered. "W-welcome t-to Mr. R-Russia's house, M-m-m-mrs. H-hungary. I am L-lithuania. C-call me by L-Lithu."  
Did I hear him right? Did he just call me "Mrs."? I looked to the left of him, there stood a teenaged boy, in a red uniform, terrified. Before I could ask him his name, a very tall, slender man with sandy brown hair and glasses approached and said:  
"Pardon me, my little friend here, doesn't talk much. He's been punished a lot in the past for being a bit… too smart. His name is Latvia, and I, I am called Estonia." he took my hand, helped me up, and kept my balance.  
"Hmph." said the last person standing in front of me. She was female, had a flowing dark purple maiden dress, and wore a bow on top of her long blond hair. She was giving me a dirty look.  
"Oh, yes, this is Belarus. She's Russia's little sister." Estonia leaned closer to me and whispered "I would stay away from her if I were you. She loves her brother more than what a sister should. She's a bit..."  
"Stay away from big brother." Belarus interrupted, and left. I blinked. Looking at the countries, I wondered if I was going to be able to live and safely in this house.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dinner Time!

Chapter 5

It was dinner time. Russia prepared some borscht. I carefully observed everyone, while they were eating. Lithuania and Latvia seemed to gulp the food down, without chewing. Estonia was slowly taking in every bite. He may seem confident, but I could tell he was just as afraid as the two other Baltics. Belarus on the other hand, was staring in Russia's direction. Russia, was the most calm of all, of course. This was his house after all. He smiled happily and just ate his food like it was any normal day. Of course, it wasn't a normal day.

After our meal, Russia stood up and gestured everyone to stay seated.  
"I have announcement. I am getting married."  
That seemed to excite Belarus. She perked up and smiled (which was a little scary) at her brother.  
"Yes! You've finally come to your senses brother! I love you too!"  
"Um... Belarus, he is not getting married to you." Said Estonia.  
"Shut up! I am! If you disagree with me one more time, I will cut out your throat!"  
"Um...Сестра, I love you, but I am not marrying you." Russia interrupted. Belarus' jaw dropped and formed an evil glare.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, but, I have decided to marry our guest here; Hungary." Russia smiled. That seemed to trigger Belarus in evil mode or something. She shot out of her seat, racing towards me. She was furious and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my chair.

Her nails dug into my skin, as she dragged me across the dining room floor. We stopped in front of a closet. I stood up, but as soon as I was back on two feet, Belarus swung the closet door open and shoved me inside. She locked the door immediately behind me; leaving me in a cold, dark, space.

I heard voices. I moved closer to the locked door to listen:  
"Why are you marrying that cleaning obsessed Hungarian?"  
"Сестра, listen to your brother, да? Hungary makes me happy. You want your brother happy, no?"  
"It doesn't make _me_ happy!"  
"Bela, Bela, Bela. Please try to cooperate."  
Belarus sighed a deep sigh.  
"Fine."  
I heard footsteps approaching me, and the door unlocked. I fell forward. "Here's your stupid wife."


	6. Chapter 6 - Go

Chapter 6

"Good morning, моя королева." Russia sat on my bedside, stroking my long brown hair. He had a very gentle touch. "Do you know what day it is today?"  
I groaned. I refused to believe this was happening.  
"Today, we are getting married! Isn't that wonderful?" Russia smiled. I wondered how he could smile so much, since everybody thought he was a 'creepy, murderous snowman'. He left the room, while I got up - not to get ready for the wedding, I was trying to escape.

The bedroom was dark, and the only light source came from a curtained window shining on the bed. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I cursed underneath my breath, grabbed a nearby vase and used it to break the window.

"What the heck?" Belarus entered my room. I froze, I didn't notice her coming in. She had a knife in her hand. "Uh...um...please don't tell Russia." I pleaded. "I'm trying to escape."  
"Escape? I'm confused." She hid her knife behind her back. "Why are you escaping?"  
"Because I don't love your brother. I don't want to get married, especially since I am already married... Or was. Russia removed me from Austria by force, so I want to return to him."  
That seemed to make Belarus grin. "So, what about the wedding?"  
"You can marry him."  
"Yes! Finally! I need to go get that wedding dress I've kept. Oh Hungary, I just might not kill you after all!" So, that's what she wanted to do with the knife. "But, you're not invited. You may cause some trouble."  
"Fine with me, just let me escape."  
Belarus glanced at me for a few more seconds, and gestured me to go.  
"Go, go to your Austria."


	7. Chapter 7 - Home at last?

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback ^^ You guys are great! I'm only uploading two chapters this week though, because the next chapter needs some heavy revision. But otherwise I hope you enjoy this week's update. ~multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 7

I ran. I ran and never looked back. I knew if I did, it would only slow me down. I wanted Austria. Mein Schatz. Mein Liebling. I stopped after an hour and panted heavily; I was back home.

I climbed over the gate, and sprinted across the large front yard; draining all the energy out of me. I just had to go on. I wasn't going to stop pushing myself until I saw Austria. I finally reached towards the front door, grabbed the spare key under the doormat, and unlocked the door.

I stepped into the empty hallway. Every step I took, echoed. Vases and books were spread across the whole floor. The paintings were tipped at unusual angles. The lighting seemed a bit gloomy. I was shocked, Austria wasn't like this. I looked around some more when I heard the sweet, soothing sound of the piano playing from upstairs.

I climbed up the stairs, turned around the corner and headed for the music room. I slowly opened the door, so that I didn't interrupt Austria's playing. He didn't like to be interrupted in the middle of a piece. I just stood still, enduring every single note. It gave me sweet sense of comfort, that no one else could give me. Austria stopped playing. He turned around to organize his music when he saw me: "Hungary? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh Austria, it's terrible. I don't want to live with Russia! He has this sister who is madly in love with him, and he captured these three men called the Baltic States who are completely afraid of him. I want to stay with you!" I cried and ran to get a hug. He didn't hug me back. Instead, he backed off.  
"Hungary, I-I... I don't know how to put this but..." He hesitated for a moment. "I realized how much I loved being alone. It's peaceful and quiet here. You were such a huge target at my house, that I had to make you leave. I planned this whole Russia deal. Of course, I didn't want to give you off to someone who would treat you badly. I wanted a divorce to protect you and myself, and Russia volunteered to take care of you. Sorry, we are no longer an item."

My heart shattered into many pieces. This was not happening, was it? Sadly, it all made sense to me. It explained how strange Austria acted after Russia's first visit. He wanted me to dislike him. He wanted me to voluntarily marry Russia. That aristocratic good for nothing idiot!  
"Y-you coward!" I cried. "Why couldn't you just have told me? I could have taken care of myself! Do you know how much I hate Russia's house? The only thought that comforted me at night, was thinking of you; and how I was doing this to save your own life! And I get into all this trouble just to find out that this was a setup?"  
"He did intend to kill me though if you didn't agree. We made a deal you see-"  
"Shut up! No more! I've heard enough! I should have seen this coming." I punched him in the face. "I hope you're happy. And if you ever feel too lonely, just think about me, and how you ruined your chance. No woman will ever love you ever again." And with those words I ran out of the house.

As soon as I exited the gate, there were cars surrounding the whole house. The cars were colored red, I knew who they belonged to. Russia got out of the car in front of me and said:  
"You are very naughty girl."

* * *

I thought he was going to kill me.

"I forgive you." He smiled.  
My jaw dropped. What? "But I ran away! I-I returned to Austria! You aren't mad?"  
"I understand you have been sad since your forced separation. So, I forgive you. I don't want my queen sad, да?"  
"If you don't want me sad, then let me go! Why can't you be with Belarus instead? She'd be a perfect queen."  
"Ah, well. She is my sister, and I love her dearly, as a big brother. No more, no less."  
"You should tell that to her," I mumbled under my breath.  
"So, Hungary, I have dress in car. Why won't you get changed? Let's become one."


	8. Chapter 8 - You May Now Become One

**Author's note: I really apologize for making Hungary sound so whiny... I feel really bad about it, because she's usually such a confident character and I just kind of ruined it. I promise she'll toughen up.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Words couldn't describe my utter disgust and hatred towards my life. My life was ruined. I lost my husband, was nearly killed three times in two days, received death threats if I married Russia, and yet I was still marrying Russia. I kept on telling myself to be strong, but nothing helped this time. My confidence and pride completely washed away.

Austria was a jerk. I still loved him, but he was still was a jerk. He used me for his own aristocratic purposes. I was the maid, the fighter, - the slave. He ruined my life, but I still had this... connection. What was I going to do? If I tried to escape, where would I go? All these thoughts made me so dizzy as I sat in the car.

It came to a halt in front of a beautiful garden. Russia opened the car door, and reached out his hand towards me, and helped me out. I looked in amazement: "Where are we?"  
Russia took his index finger and touched my lips. "Shhh, it is not important where we are, but what it is. This is the place we are going to get married. You like it right?"  
"But where is everybody?".  
"I don't like crowds."  
"What about your sister?"  
"She doesn't have to know, да? It would just frustrate her more. Now, let me guide you." He wrapped one arm around my waist as we strolled along the flower beds. There were all kinds of flowers from all over the world; all were different sizes, colors and shapes. I wished I had a garden like this.

We stopped walking, when we approached a gazebo full of flowery garments and surrounded by butterflies. Someone was waiting for us. It was a pastor, ready to begin the ceremony. Then I realized, what was I doing? I was so distracted from the flowers, that I didn't notice what was happening. My mind thought: _Run now, while you still have the chance!_ But I didn't budge. Russia slowly led me towards the gazebo, one step at a time. We turned around and faced each other. The pastor started the process. My heart was racing. I felt like my body was a cage, not letting me escape anywhere._ Oh no! I can't move! I need to get out of here before it's too late!_ _Hungary, if you dare let Russia kiss you, your life is doomed forever! That man is not going to take you over. Oh mist! This is it!_  
The pastor finished his ceremonial speeches when the last moment came upon us. The moment that made us an official couple.

Russia took my hand, as we exchanged rings. My head was still having a panic war against itself, and it was tearing me apart. Russia looked at me, and could tell that I seemed a little troubled. He look straight into my eyes and said:  
"Don't worry Венгрия. Don't let a fool like Austria let you down. I truly love you, and I promise to keep you happy."  
What? Russia was confusing me. Promised to keep me happy? Truly loved me? As I stared into his deep purple eyes, I could feel his emotion pouring through me like a cool, rushing waterfall. I felt the wounds that he received from his troubled past. I could feel the loneliness inside him, and all he ever wanted was to feel longed for. I felt his love for me, that he meant every word he just said.  
"You may now kiss the bride."


	9. Chapter 9 - Stay Away From Big Brother

**Author's Note: Hey, it's already Friday? Wow, that was fast! So, here are four chapters for you. Two of them are _super_ short, so I'm giving you four. :D Enjoy reading my dearies.**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 9

As soon as I walked back into Russia's house, I saw Belarus; crying. She was wearing a cream colored wedding dress with lots of ruffles and lace around the edges. It was cute.

"Belarus?" I asked. Her head turned towards me. Oh my. She must of put a lot of makeup on, because her whole face was smeared with all sorts of cosmetics. Her face was a splatter painting.

"This is your fault!" She yelled. "I was a few seconds away from kissing my brother, but he turned around and headed straight toward the door! I tried to make myself look like you! He saw through my disguise!" She kept on crying. I didn't like seeing her sad, first because I felt sorry for her, and second because she was scary when she cried. I took off my wedding ring from Russia and handed it to her. She looked at me, confused.

"Keep it. I don't want it."

"Who's is it?"

"It's mine, from Russia."

"Y-you got married to him?" Her eyes widened, and evilly started to stare right through, what felt like, my soul. All of the sudden I felt ice cold, and had a bitter taste in my mouth. I blinked, and it went away. I looked down and said weakly:

"Yes. He made me. I don't want it, because I don't love him."

Belarus furiously slipped the ring on her finger, slapped me in the face and left the room.

"Stay away from big brother."


	10. Chapter 10 - Do you love me?

Chapter 10

After being a little creeped out the day before, I decided to go outside. The whole day, yesterday, was quite eventful, and I wasn't used to it. I needed to be by myself for a little while.

As I walked out the front door, I saw a tall figure in the sunflower field. It was Russia. He had a serious look on his face.

"At times like this I just want to stay with my sunflowers forever."

I stopped for a little, wondering what he was talking about. Russia turned his head and gestured me to move closer.

"Come."

He slowly put his arm around me, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Belarus... I'm worried about her. She's been very unstable."

"That might be my fault," I said. "I, um, gave her my wedding ring-"

"Hungary," he interrupted, "do you love me?"

"Well, um... Vielleicht?" I wanted to say no, but, something held me back.

"What does that mean?"

I hesitated, should I tell him? "It means, 'maybe'."

He smiled, still looking out into the horizon. Why was he smiling?

"I don't love you as much as your sister does. Why didn't you marry her instead?"

"Because I can't love her like I can love you. I already love Bela more than what a brother can feel for one's sibling; but, I can never love her the same way I love you." He rested his head upon mine, it felt a little relaxing.

"You really do love me then."

"Да."

"But I gave Belarus my ring!"

"I can get you a new one."

"But, aren't you mad at me?"

"No. I knew you didn't like me, but that still didn't change anything for me. I still loved you, no matter how much you tried to get rid of me. Only a man who truly loves a woman would act like that. I just didn't let go. I wanted to feel this... love."

Everything went quiet. I looked at him, still trying to understand what he meant. He looked vulnerable. I felt pity for him. Russia was a person who was known as a cold hearted monster, and never expressed his feelings. I realized that this wasn't true. He did express his emotions, just when he is somewhere private. It made perfect sense.

After a little while I caught myself thinking about all the mean things I've said or done to him, but he always stayed nice and polite. He never became mad, he just kept steady, because he knew what he really wanted. Mr. Austria has never been like that. If he wanted something, he would throw a fit. But Russia... He was a true gentleman, and I kind of started admiring that about him...

****…"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11 - Someone's watching

**Author's Note: Super short chapter. I'M SO SORRY T-T please don't hate me T-T**

* * *

Chapter 11

Russia turned my direction. He leaned forward into a passionate kiss. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Yes, he made me happy. I've never had this feeling towards anyone else...

Little did I know someone was watching...


	12. Chapter 12 - Hungary vs Belarus

**Author's Note: LONG CHAPTER YAY! :D Enjoy this epic battle. Muahahahahaa**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 12

We strolled along the garden when we heard someone say:

"What are you doing?!" It was Belarus. Oh no. Her eyes flashed into pure hatred. "Hungary, prepare to die!"

"N-no, Сестра, you don't understand!" Russia exclaimed.

"Don't patronize me!" Belarus yelled. "I understand just fine, you lied to me!" She was furious. Her eyes darted directly at me, so sharply, like one of her most dangerous knife; which, I believed was behind her back. I needed to distract her:

"I-I'm sorry Belarus, but... I realized that, I do love your brother."

I knew that that would make her even more angry but I couldn't lie.

"Tell me the truth! What is going on?"

Russia looked down, I could tell he hated to disappoint his sister, "We got married."

Belarus glared, being reminded of the conversation I had with her the day before. "How dare you get married behind my back! We were supposed to get married!"

"Сестра..."

"Нет!"

Okay, now she was getting on my nerves. She was being stubborn, and I absolutely disliked stubborn people. Especially because it reminded me of Prussia. He had never stopped being an arrogant snob! And Belarus would not get away with it either!

It was time for me to chime in: "It wasn't planned!"

She looked at me again, "What do you mean it wasn't planned?"

"The wedding, we didn't plan it, it happened all of the sudden. I didn't think I would ever love your brother, but... I realized I do." I signaled Russia to leave. He slowly backed away and fled. This wasn't going to end up pretty.

"Lies!" She said.

"Belarus, I don't lie. I have never meant to hurt your feelings! I swear!" I pleaded.

"You don't love my brother as much as I do. So shut up! It's too late to mend what you have broken. I hate you!"

"Listen, I understand that you're upset -"

"Upset? No, I'm more than upset! You stole my brother!" Belarus on the verge of tears. Then she looked down and then her face warped into a pure evil expression. "Come here," she said, "come here so that I can KILL YOU!"

Without thinking, I ran. Belarus pulled out her knife, and ran after me. I couldn't stop, because when I tried, she attempted to dart the knife at me. I was doomed.

Eventually I panicked into the house. I needed to hide. I took a quick glance back; Belarus was still outside, so I slipped into the kitchen, locked the door and hid behind the counter. I needed a plan.

I tried to breathe. This was overwhelming. If only I could calm down and think... Wait. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a frying pan dangling from the ceiling. I grabbed it, and held it tight. Now I was prepared. Suddenly I felt confident. Immediately I came up with a strategy. Yes, this was foolproof.

I heard something knock. Or was it a kick? Before I could decide, the door burst open; Belarus. She looked around the room, determined to find her target.

"You can't hide from me!"

That was my queue. I jumped up and yelled:

"Come get me sister in-law!"

She jumped, then drew her knives and charged. Still having the frying pan in my clutch, I shielded myself. Soon I seemed to be cornered; but that is what I wanted her to think. There was a cheese knife behind me. It's two spiky ends would help me attack her. I sneakily took the knife, and cut her shoulder. While she was reacting stunned, I pushed her back, making her fall to the floor. I stepped on her with one foot, but then, she bit my leg.

"Ow! What are you - a friggin' vampire?" I exclaimed in pain.

She smiled evilly and said: "Deal with it."

I removed my foot from her stomach, and she got up. Belarus then cut vertically across my upper body, causing my wrist and shoulder to bleed. I bit my lip. I couldn't afford to lose. Then a warm rush of confidence flowed through my veins. My smile turned evil, and my eyes widened.

It turned into what others called it: my "rape face". It was the same face I made long ago after the War of Austrian Succession. Prussia was an arrogant jerk to even start discriminating Maria Theresa, just because she was a lady. I sure showed him! And afterwards I payed him a little visit.

Returning back to earth, I attempted to stab Belarus. She dodged and slashed some more. Then she started to kick me. I resisted, but she tried to kick harder. I eventually cut her leg, which was a bad idea because Belarus kicked my head, which threw me off balance, lost my grip to the cheese knife and I landed on the cold, hard tile floor.

"Next time, I'm pushing you with my knife!"

Ignoring that last comment, I slid to my left. There was a butcher's knife in it. Belarus seemed to have figured out what I was doing, and waited until I got what I needed.

She smirked even wider.

"Now we're up for a real fight! En garde!"

We were now in sword fighting positions, readying our knives to charge. Belarus charged, and I, ran the opposite direction. "GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE KILLING YOU!" She yelled. But then, she stopped and smirked even more. "When you're dead, don't worry; Prussia will teach you how to sword fight properly."

I froze. PRUSSIA? - How could she have known that I hated him? She was going to pay for this!

I instantly turned around, knife pointed straight at Belarus. She was not getting away with this! Slowly and controlled I walked towards her. When I was close enough, I yelled: "I am NEVER going to join Prussia!" And attacked. However, that was how she wanted me to react. It was too late when I realized that she slashed at my neck. I ducked in the nick of time. That was close; too close! Then I jumped over the counter that was standing in the middle of the room and tried to take cover. Belarus was smart though, she jumped on the counter and started kicking and stomping her heels on my head.

My head started to spin. All of my confidence drained out of me. I was becoming weak. My arms and legs became stiff; I couldn't move. I tried to look around, but my eyesight became blurry. All I could see was blood. My blood; spread all over the floor, poured out of my wounds like tiny rivers.

I heard a familiar voice shout out: "BELARUS AND HUNGARY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!" Russia was furious. It was a little scary seeing him like this, but I didn't blame him. I would have reacted the same way if I had a sister that attempted to kill my spouse. Belarus froze. She was just as shocked as me. I tried to move again, but it hurt so much I groaned and started to weep. Belarus noticed me; obviously thinking that I wanted Russia's attention, and started to speak, "Um - "

"What do you think you are doing?" He interrupted. Belarus slumped.

"Nothing."

"Then explain to me why Hungary is dying on my kitchen floor! Now!"

"Kitchen accident...? With... Knives?"

I felt bad for Belarus, she absolutely loved her brother. I felt like I should take the blame: "Russia... I'm... I'm..."

Russia's face calmed down, he leaned forward, took his finger to touch my lips.

"Shush. Save your strength."

That made me smile. He was so sweet. Belarus on the other hand, scowled and started to cry. Russia turned to her and asked: "Bela, why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to marry you!"

"Bela, that doesn't mean that you can go hurt people I care about."

"But - she's the reason why we can't get married!"

Russia started yelling again; "You can't just kill her! She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me!" Then he looked away. "I'm sorry Belarus, but what you did was heartless."

"I know" she sighed.

"Bela... You are my little sister, and I am trying very hard to forgive your actions... But it is beginning to become very difficult"

"I... I understand. I'm sorry brother."

"Now, apologize to Hungary."

Belarus looked at me with rage. She didn't budge. Then after a few minutes, she left the kitchen. I didn't blame her.

Russia looked and me. I groaned. Oh, I was in so much pain! He shushed me with his finger touching my lips again. With a loving smile she said: "Sh, we'll get you all fixed up again, дa?" Slowly and gently he took off his scarf and wrapped it around my wounds. I liked up, and my eyes twinkled:

"Danke."

"Всегда пожалуйста. Now, can you walk?"

I held onto his shoulder, struggling to get up. I finally got to my feet, when I fell. Russia reacted quickly, and caught me.

"Let me carry you да?"

I rested in his strong, sturdy arms. It felt nice to actually be a girl. In Mr. Austria's house I was the one carrying him! And when I wasn't feeling well, I had to find some way to get myself where I wanted to be. He sat me down on a rocking chair in the living room, near the fireplace. It was warm, and soothing. Russia grabbed another chair, and scooted it next to mine. We just sat there quietly, when he held my hand and said: "I'll take care of you. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13 - Someone's back

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the part where Hungary gets a bit whiny and I apologize for that. I tried to fix up some spots but it still sounds horrible. Please don't hate me, it even hurts me for writing Hungary like that. I roleplay her and I have no idea how this chapter ended up like this. T-T Enjoy. I think I'm going to just post this chapter this week, I haven't gotten a lot of time to fix this, and I'm ****_super_**** sorry.**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 13

Several weeks have past. I was adjusting to my new life perfectly well. Russia was the sweetest man ever, Estonia taught me some tricks on the computer, Lithuania still stuttered and Latvia became like a little son to me; he was a sweet little guy. Belarus and I still fought, but they weren't as brutal as our first. My wounds were still visible, but they were healing. All was good. I was glad to have left Austria.

It was nighttime. I was in my room with Russia. He sat at my bedside, gently stroking my cheek, as he was telling me stories about sunflowers and his times of beating America to space). When he finished, he bid me goodnight with a small kiss, and left. I read a book for a few minutes, and then fell into a deep sleep...

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" I heard a voice cackle. What the hell was that? "MWUAHAHAHAHA! Kesesesesesesesese..." That sound was too familiar. It couldn't be... No, I shook the thought out of my head. He was dead. He couldn't just all of the sudden come back. Unless...

"Kesesesese..." It continued. I immediately opened my eyes widely and looked around my room. Hm, no one here. I double checked the room. It was still clear. I went back to sleep.

I was woken up by the morning sun, and tweeting of a bird. Wait - a bird? "Kesesese..." I sat up, and there he was, my most annoying enemy: Prussia. He was an average height man, clothed in a blue military uniform. His red eyes and silver hair shined by the reflection of the sunlight. On top of his head was his most loyal pet, Gilbird; who was quite a tattletale. I couldn't believe he was in my bedroom!

"Prussia?"

"Yes Hungary?"

No, this couldn't be! He was dead! I took my pillow and dug my head into it.

I muffled: "No, no, no, no, no...!"

Prussia cackled and grinned: "You can't deny the awesomeness dearie."

I groaned: "Go away!"

"I can't do that."

"WHY NOT?!"

"'Cause I'm awesome."

I wanted to scream, but I knew that was only going to make things worse. "Leave me alone Prussia."

"Oh, why not? Can't handle my awesomeness?"

"Shut up! What the hell do you want?"

"Kesesese... I need someone to talk to."

"Why can't you talk to Germany instead of making me miserable?"

Prussia sighed. "Well, since I'm a micronation now, my brother kicked me out and switched the locks... He said something about having to take care of myself instead of relying on other people. Whatever, it's his loss. I'm still awesome."

Ok, I had enough of him; "Russia!" Prussia jumped, while I heard my husband's footstep nearing my room. I started to grin evilly. Oh this was going to be amusing.

Russia entered the room. "What is wrong?" he asked. After a few seconds he noticed Prussia.

"привет Prussia." He smiled.

"Uh...Uh..." Prussia was speechless. He just realized that he was at Russia's house. Stupid Preußen. Prussia swallowed, he looked uneasy. The man that has dissolved his country was right in front of him.

Russia continued smiling. "What is wrong? Nervous seeing me again?" My husband dealt with problems without showing a sign of fury, I admired him for that. I was getting impatient though, I wanted Russia to beat him up.

"Schatz, he's intruded into our house and watched me through the whole night. He won't leave me alone."

Russia's face hardened. "What were you doing to my wife?"

"I...I can do whatever I want. I'm awesome." Prussia laughed nervously.

"Leave Hungary alone or else I will kill you again."

"B-but, I just wanted to see how she was doing!" My thoughts were: Liar, you just wanted to make me miserable.

Russia looked him straight in the eye. "Stay away from my wife. ." With nothing further to say, Russia slowly walked out of the room without leaving Prussia out of his sight. Then the door shut.

I looked at Prussia. He was dumbstruck; and shaken. Served him right. He was slowly backing up towards one of my windows when he stopped:

"Why the hell did you marry that creepy snowman dude?"

My eyes opened wide, "Why do you care?"

"Cause he's creepy."

All my anger towards him reappeared. "He is not creepy. He's the most kindhearted man on the face of the earth. He is a thousand times the man you ever were."

"Ja, ja, whatever. That still doesn't change the fact that he's creepy. Just look at how he raised his sister! she's a complete psychomaniac!"

He was crossing the line. Belarus and me weren't the best of friends, but that didn't mean that I cared for her. She was part of my family now, and so it was my responsibility to defend her.

"She is not a psycho!"

"She is!"

"She is not!"

"She is too! Just look at you! You're wounded! Those marks can only be from knives, and Belarus is an expert at knives."

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

He laughed. "Oh Hungary... What have you done to yourself?"

I glared at him evilly: "It's none of your business. Get out. NOW!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be back though... dearie." He grinned and disappeared out through the window. "Kesesesesesesesese..."


	14. Chapter 14 - Crush

**Author's Note: So hey guys, my chapters are getting longer. Hurrah! So yeah, I think I'll just post one chapter this week if it's okay with you. ;) But I might change my mind and post another if I get enough requests. Currently I'm working on another fanfic, (you may or may not have heard of it) where people are allowed to request a pairing and I will write a oneshot for them. Sadly I have to close it completely until the summer, just to let you all know in case you were thinking of a request. (Cause I know some people were ;).  
Wow, I just went off topic there, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter! :D**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 14

My day couldn't have started off anymore miserable than having Prussia sneaking up on me and then terrorize my day. Have I already mentioned that I hated him? Ugh, that arrogant snob was not going to get away easy next time!

As I walked downstairs grumpily, I heard Belarus complaining. Great, my morning got officially worse.

"Lithuania you idiot! Why did you drop these books?"

Lithuania was in tears. "I-I am sorry!"

"You're sorry. YOU'RE SORRY?! Sorry doesn't make up for that! Pick them up; and then go downstairs and do the laundry! Your stupid little brother Latvia messed up all my beloved brother's clothes. Now they're all PINK!"

Lithuania whimpered. "O-ok Belarus." As he left the room, Belarus turned around and started sipping tea me minding her own business.

But before Lithuania left the room, he took a quick sweet glance at her. I've seen that glance before. It was a sign, a very exciting sign: Lithuania loved Belarus.

This was adorable, yet sad at the same time. Belarus obviously didn't notice him, and bossed him around. Poor Lithuania had to endure the pain of being in love with the one who treated him like a servant. I felt the urge to help him, but I believed it was best for him to let him make a move naturally. Besides, Belarus would have killed me if she found out I was helping him. Maybe, I could secretly hint him to some ideas...

"Hey Lithuania!" I called. "Let me take care of your chores for today. Go and have some free time." I took the basket, and left for the laundry room. I was a maid before, I didn't mind.

I headed to the basement, and I saw Lithuania going back to the living room. I hoped that Belarus wouldn't yell at him again. He definitely needed to started wooing her or something. It would have helped me as well. Maybe Belarus would be less negative if she had a boyfriend. I shook the idea out of my head. She loved Russia, and I didn't think she was going to let him go too easy. I stuck the clothes in the washer, and went back upstairs. I heard yelling.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to do the laundry!" Belarus yelled.

"B-But I got the day off!" cried Lithuania.

"Who said that?"

"Mrs. Hungary told me so."

That seemed to trigger Belarus into furious mode or something.

"She is NOT the mistress of the household! I am."

"B-but she married Russia -"

"SHUT UP! Russia is mine!" She slapped Lithuania. He fell to the ground. This was getting out of hand. I had to help.

"HEY BELARUS!" I yelled. "Don't hurt the poor man, just because he has the day off!"

Belarus glared. "Why did you let him have off in the first place?"

"I felt sorry for him, he does so much around this household, I thought it was time to give him a small vacation."

"He doesn't deserve a vacation. He dropped my brother's books!"

"Not everyone is perfect Belarus. Deal with it. I was trying to be nice to him."

Belarus continued to glare at me, but then she shook her head. "Fine, I'll let it go this time - but next time, you won't be so lucky!"

I was glad that was over, so I went back into the kitchen to make breakfast for Russia and me. He usually woke up a little later than me. I prepared some buttered toast, with a few cheese and meat platters along with fruit and orange juice. While I was cutting fruit, Lithuania entered the kitchen.

"Y-y you knew. Y-you knew that I liked Belarus."

I smiled, "Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"You give me a day off, and then defend me in a fight with her... I figured you knew."

There was a moment of awkward silence. I didn't know what to say. Then Lithuania continued:"Could you please teach me how to get Belarus to like me?"

I dropped an orange. He wanted me to teach him to make /Belarus/ like him? "Why me Lithu?"

"Because...u-uhm... You seem t-to... Get a lot of attention from guys..."

I started laughing. "Oh Lithuania. Of course I'll help you! Don't tell Belarus though - she'll kill me."

"Ok. I promise. Th-thank you."

I started smiling again. "Okay then, after breakfast, meet me in the backyard."

After having the most delightful breakfast I felt much better. Russia didn't even mention the incident that happened this morning with Prussia, which made me feel relieved. The only thing that bothered me was that he seemed to thinking about it. I heard him mumbling questions to himself like:_ "Why was he here?"_ and_ "How did he get in?"_ But after a little while, he shook the idea out of his head and started eating. He just smiled, asked me if I was okay and then we discussed about other topics.

When breakfast ended, I excused myself to go outside and garden. Lithuania was already waiting for me. He was shaking. I couldn't say this enough, poor guy. I forced a warming smile and said "So... Let's start shall we? How about I teach you to become more confident. It will definitely get Belarus' attention. We should start with that stutter of yours."

I gave him some breathing exercises to focus on his breath. After a few minutes he tried to talk:

"Good morning Mrs. Hungary."

I smiled even more. This was actually working! "Why, good morning Mr. Lithuania."

"Should I take you -" he started to panic, "...out-t f-for a st-stroll?"

I sighed. We were so close. We tried the same procedure a few more times until he got the hang out of it.

"You're doing a great job Lithu! Now do these exercises every day, and I guarantee you will be ten times more confident than usual."

Lithu smiled, thanked me and hastily ran inside the house. I had a feeling that he was up to something. I stayed outside, the wind was whistling through the grass and the sunflowers; as I lied down, I slowly fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 - An attempt

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers ^^, I'm posting early this week because I will be out of town the whole weekend starting Friday. So I'm gonna spoil you and give you a few chapters today. ;) I hope you enjoy.**

**~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 15

I awoke from my little slumber, and walked back inside. I saw Lithuania approach Belarus. Oh no, I hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. I hid behind a wall to listen to what he was going to say:

"Good day, Belarus."

Without looking Belarus greeted him back a little annoyed:  
"What do you want Estonia?"

Lithuania frowned. "I'm not Estonia."

Belarus turned around. She was surprised.

"Lithuania? Are you... alright?"

"Never better."

Belarus seemed to be very confused. I didn't blame her, I would have felt the same way if all of the sudden someone changed pretty much their entire personality.

I wanted to listen more, but someone grabbed my shoulder. I instantly turned around and gave an evil glare. It was Prussia again. What did that idiot want this time?

"Kesesese, what are you doing?"  
"Shut up and go away"  
"First, tell me what you were doing."  
"Nothing. Now go away." I could tell he was amused by my anger, which made me even more angry.

"No can do Ungarn."

"I'll call my husband."

Prussia winced. "I'll leave, jeez. Just answer me this one question 'cause you didn't quite answer it this morning: Why did you marry Russia?"

I rolled my eyes. It was an obvious answer, "Because I loved him. Now go away."

He blinked, stunned, but after a few seconds he left. I really hoped he didn't return.

Gosh, I needed a drink or something, then Russia came up to me.

"привет Венгрия." He lit up and smiled back.

"Hallo Schatz." I smiled back.

"Have you been feeling better? This morning was... quite eventful."

That made me feel bad again. "No," I sighed. "I had a lot to do."

"There there," Russia raised my chin. "Don't be sad. It just makes things worse, да?"

I nodded, and gave him a hug. "Ich liebe dich mein Schatz."

"Я тоже тебя люблю."


	16. Chapter 16 - A Twist

**Author's Note: Alright, this is where the OC is being introduced. Just a recap: The OC has no historical or geographical reference what so ever. Please don't go hating on me because of the OC T-T I know a lot of people don't like them, but they're a main part of the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Russia said that I needed some time off, and travel. I decided to visit Liechtenstein. She was one of my good friends. I haven't seen her in a while. So, I packed my bags, said my goodbyes and left. Belarus seemed overjoyed by the idea of me not being home. I just hoped she didn't try to hurt anyone. Oh well, I knew Russia would take care of her, I didn't have to worry - it's "vay-cay" time!

Before I visited her, I made a few stops. I had many friends. I stopped by Poland, who was still over obsessed with pink and ponies - and pink ponies. I visited Germany for a little while, just a quick hello and goodbye. I decided to visit Italy on the way back home. I was at my destination before I knew it.

I entered Switzerland with slight complications. Bullets were fired at me, but thanks to my quick reflexes and frying pan, I was across the border. Switzerland called out:

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing?"

Oh Switzerland, he has never changed.

"It's me - Hungary! I came to see your sister!"

Switz's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with Liechtenstein?"

"I'm here for a neutral conversation. You know, hang out?"

He looked at me sternly: "Fine, but if you do anything to bother her, there will be serious consequences."

I rolled my eyes. That's what he always says.

Switzerland guided me to Liechtenstein's house. Gosh, he was so overprotective; then again, he was neutral. He followed different orders. I was welcomed by Liechtenstein with open arms. She was such a sweet girl.

"Hallo Hungary."

"Hallo Liechtenstein. How have you been? Still neutral?" I joked.

She giggled, "Yeah. Come, let's go to my room, and get our nails done!"

Liechtenstein took me by the wrist and pulled me to her room. She got out her polish.

"I got the rest of Poland's polish. He only wanted the pink ones."

I laughed, "Of course."

We both laughed and started painting. She made my nails the colors of my flag. I colored christmas trees on hers. We talked for a long time. It felt good seeing her again. She was just so happy all the time.

Eventually Switzerland came in, and had to ruin the party. He really didn't understand why we were laughing.

"Liechtenstein, what is going on?"

"Oh nothing big brother."

Switzerland had a suspicious look. "It doesn't look like nothing."

I didn't understand how Liechtenstein could handle him. He was always too overprotective and annoying. "Schweiz, we are just painting our nails ok?"

He looked at us funny. "Why would you do that?"

Liechtenstein came back in and said: "We wanted our nails to look pretty!" She smiled.

"Your nails are supposed to stay neutral Lili."

"B-but big brother - "

"No Liechtenstein, now take it off."

Ok, that was it. I had enough of that guy. "Leave her alone, we are girls. You don't necessarily have to understand why we do stuff to make us look pretty, but this whole neutrality is getting a little too out of hand. Let her live a little!"

He just stood there, frozen. Then he just left.

"That was weird." I muttered.

Liechtenstein gave me a worried look. "You would have to forgive him. He's not used to company."

I patted Liechtenstein's back. "It's okay. I'm sorry for being so harsh. I've have had a few troubles at home, I'm sorry for letting it out on your brother."

She smiled and said it was okay. We continued to talk and started to put on makeup. I wasn't very experienced with makeup; so we both looked like clowns. We just cracked up.

Time went by fast, and the day was over. I was a little disappointed, but I promised I would visit soon again. My things were packed again, and I made one quick stop to Italy. Sadly, he wasn't at home, but someone else was.

"Well hello Ungarn."

I dropped my stuff. No, it couldn't be.

"Surprised to see me, meine Liebe?" He turned around. Austria. He slowly approached me. I tried to back away, but he was cornering me. This was a nightmare. "How have you been? Is Russia treating you well?"

I glared: "Better than you ever did."

"Ha, interesting. Oh well, that doesn't matter. Come closer." He smiled and tried to give me a hug. I was furious. He ruined my vacation, and he was going to pay. I kicked him in the stomach, he fell back, and I ran. I didn't take time to retrieve my stuff, because I knew that was going to slow me down. It was a long run to Russia's house, but I made it.

I locked the door, and ran up to my room. As I was running upstairs Russia saw me,

"Back so soon?" he smiled, but I didn't have time to reply. I slammed my door shut, and cried on my pillow.

Russia knocked on my door.

"DON'T COME IN!" I cried, but he came in anyways.

"Венгрия, what is wrong?" He sat down at my bedside, and started stroking my hair.

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

"Obviously something happened. Now, tell me."

I told him the whole story about Austria. Russia didn't seem surprised.

"I was worried he was going to do that."

"It's not fair! He wanted to get rid of me in the first place, and then... he follows me to give me an embrace? Do you know how much that is messing up my head?"

Russia frowned. "Sadly, I'm incapable of those emotions, but I can understand how torn you must feel."

"He's become such a creeper! I hate him!"

"Sh, he's not here now. It's alright мой дорогой." He carefully removed my pillow out of my clutch, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. He slowly rocked side to side, whispering: "It's all okay." He started humming a Russian lullaby. He had the most calming, deep voice. I didn't know how he did it, but he comforted me in a way that I forgot all my problems and concerns. I loosened up, and just let his voice flow into my heart. In a short while, I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Time passed. We were very happy together. But one day I had begun to feel sick. And this wasn't like my people were going through a troubled time either. This was different. When I brought it up to Russia he suggested I go see my doctor. So I did. But it wasn't at all what I expected.

"Russland?" I called for my husband as I came nervously into the house.

"Yes Венгрия?" He came in and gave me a kiss. My nerves melted into a smile. "How are you?" He asked me. I remembered once again what I was going to do.

"Russland... I-" I swallowed, "you are going to be ein Vater."

"What?"

"Mein Lieber," I looked him in the eye, "We are going to be parents. I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a-a папа?"

"Ja." I looked down nervously.

"I don't know how to be a father..." He played with the edge of scarf nervously. His nerves and concern just made me love him a little more.

"We'll learn how to be parents I guess..." I guess Russia saw how nervous I felt too. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm sure this will be fun да? We will have a little us running around!"

I smiled. "Ja. As long as I'm with you." He gave another kiss, and I smiled once again.

* * *

**I would like to thank my friend KittyAdaigo for helping me edit this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17 - My Dearest Daughter

**Author's Note: I'M SUPER SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! I had some last minute plans yesterday, so I couldn't update. :( I'm so sorry, thank you for waiting. I hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

Chapter 17

We received our new addition to the family, our daughter Betkatrine. She was the cutest little baby girl ever. Now she was three, and knew how to read. She was a smart girl. I couldn't have been any more proud.

Betkatrine and me were playing outside, catching butterflies. She had this fondness for butterflies. She giggled every time she caught one. Oh she was so cute! I didn't know what I did to deserve her, but I loved every minute I spent with her. She got tired of chasing butterflies, and decided to chase me instead:

"I'm going to get you big butterfwy!"

I laughed. I ran around a tree, and she stopped. She seemed to be confused, while I picked her up from behind by surprise. "Wee!" She cried. "I'm fwying! I'm a butterfwy Mama!"

Sadly, I didn't have all the time in the world to take care of her. It saddened me to have to work, but I knew I could leave my dear baby girl with my friend Liechtenstein. She has been coming over quite a lot lately anyways, mainly because she was in a relationship with Latvia. They were indeed a cute couple. I just hoped Switzerland wouldn't all of the sudden show up and starti being an overprotective brother. Liechtenstein was a wonderful babysitter though. She took care of Betkatrine so often, I kind of got a little jealous. I couldn't help it being busy. I had to work a lot, and when I wasn't working, I got into little quarrels with Belarus like usual. So, I tried to spend as much time with my beloved daughter as I could.

One day when I finished work, I picked up my dear baby girl, and Liechtenstein was giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Liechtenstein smiled, "She looks so much like you, except for the hair and the eye colors - they're Russia's."

I looked at my daughter and then looked back at Liechtenstein, "I guess you're right."

"Today we were playing in her room, and she took one of her doll's frying pans and started swinging it around."

I laughed, "I may have been teaching her that."

"She also acts a lot like her father, like her interest in sunflowers."

"She's quite a character," I smiled. Betkatrine yawned and fell asleep in my arms. Liechtenstein and I started giggling.

Of course Russia loved his daughter as well. He would let her sit on his lap, while he told stories of his past, - the happy ones of course. For example, how he beat America to space. It was a wonderful story, and our dear little Betkatrine just stared in amazement. "Daddy is astronaut!" She would say to me in the kitchen while I prepared a meal. All I could do was smile. She really lifted up everyone's mood.

Well, almost everyone's mood. Belarus was not very pleased. She didn't like the idea of Russia and me having a child. So, she has had attempted to upset Beta, which was a huge problem for me. I did not like seeing my daughter sad and I did not like the fact that Belarus is putting all her anger towards a three year old. That was just heartless. So, I tried to make Belarus stay away from Betkatrine as much as I could. I felt bad for doing that, but it was for the safety of my daughter. I really hoped that Belarus would stop.

All in all, everyone loved her just as much as she loved everyone. She's just a bundle full of warm sunshine to all of our hearts. I just hoped she'd stay with us forever.


	18. Chapter 18 - Fight

**Author's Note: This is where everything gets interesting. DUN DUN DUN. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 18

It was a calm afternoon. I was playing with Beta, and Belarus and Russia were talking in the livingroom. Everything was quiet.

Sadly, it didn't stay peaceful long enough. Belarus just glared into a wall, which wasn't a good sign. I overheard her speaking in Russian:

"Why the hell did you marry Hungary? I still don't get it."

"Сестра, I love her. We've been through this. I love you both equally, but in different ways please try to understand." Russia tried to avoid a fight from breaking out. I didn't like it when they fought. It made me feel uncomfortable and sad.

"I don't want to be different." She grumbled.

"You are not different! You're wonderful!"

"You said you didn't want me broken and hated, I think it's too late for that."

"Then that tells me I have failed as a brother."

I could feel Russia's sadness building up. This was not a good sign. Okay, that was it! I've had it with their sibling quarrels, which always seem to be about me. I didn't want to be the center of the fight, and I hated seeing Russia sad and disappointed.

"Belarus? Can I see you outside?" I asked politely.

She groaned. "What do you want this time?"

"You will find out when you come outside with me." Little did I notice that Betkatrine was also following me. We went outside and I asked, "Can you please stop making Russia so upset?"

"Why do you care?" She grumbled.

"I'm his wife! I have to care, and I want to care!"

"Well, you won't anymore - How about, you let me kill you, right here and right now. And Russia and I will be so happy together."

"No. All you're going to do is make him even more depressed!" I was getting really mad. She just couldn't see how much damage she was doing to Russia's emotions. She was blind to not see how much love he had for her. She wasn't too amused with me either:

"You're ruining the moment!"  
"I don't care!" A buzzer went off in my head. Wrong answer.

"Story of my life." She said.

"No, Belarus... I-I didn't mean it that way..." I knew she felt useless and unloved. This conversation was heading the wrong direction. It was time to steer it back to where it's supposed to go; but then Betkatrine giggled.

Belarus' eyes bore into Betkatrine's. "Shut up."

Were you kidding me Belarus? You already crossed the line, and now you were being plain cruel to my toddler? I fumed. This had to end.

"Don't you dare tell my daughter to shut up!"

Belarus looked back at me, "You need to shut up too."

"Make me."

She smiled cruelly. "With pleasure."

Betkatrine started to get scared, and wrapped her arms around my legs, "Mama!"

I quickly glanced at her, "Beta, get inside. I need to have a little talk with auntie Bela."

Beta quickly smiled and waved goodbye, "I go inside and talk to daddy about stars! You have a nice talk Mama!"

Time for some action. I rolled up the sleeves of my dress, and got ready in an attack position.

"Okay, let's settle this once and for all - like men! We obviously can't get along as ladies, so we're going to do this my style!"

Belarus looked at me annoyed, "Are you calling me a guy?"

"Of course not." I grinned, and pulled out a silver shotgun.

"You liar!"

"I told you I don't lie!"

"Well, aren't you going to shoot me?"

Truth was, I didn't want to hurt her, and just shooting her on the spot was a bit unfair.

"No, grab your weapon."

Before anything happened Liechtenstein ran over to us.  
"Hi guys, let's please not fight."

I hesitated for a moment, "I'm sorry Liechtenstein, but I've had enough of her."

Belarus looked confused. "Why would you let me grab a weapon? Why won't you just shoot me?"

I blinked at her: "I may act like a guy, but I'm gentlemanly."

"I'm not taking any offer of yours."

Liechtenstein was trying to break up the fight. "Think of what that would do to Russia if you hurt each other!"

I ignored her and yelled at Belarus, "I've had enough of your stubborn attitude! You don't even listen to your brother anymore! Did you know that he hates seeing you sad?"

BAM! I accidentally pulled the trigger. Belarus collapsed. Little did I know that she was wounded.

"You kept going on about how loyal you were to Russia and how you didn't want to break his heart! Well, it's too late for that now - his heart is already broken!"

"That's just who I am."

"...You're saying you don't care for him anymore?"

"Of course not, idiot... I want... I want..."

"Want what? He won't care for you if you keep your attitude up."

Liechtenstein was waving her hand around crazily, trying to get our attention:

"Killing each other is not the answer! If you both die think about Russia! Hungary what would he think if you killed his sister? You're his wife and the mother of his daughter. It would be devastating! And imagine what damage that could do to Beta! The poor little girl would have to live with the thought that her mother is a murderer!"

Belarus started weakening, "Just... wanted... someone... to..."

"Wanted someone to what? Love you? Well the only one driving boys away from you is yourself!" I snapped.

"Just stop it you two! Belarus, I may love my brother, but I'm not dying to marry him! We are super close, but not too close, and that's okay. You need to understand that Russia loves you but he doesn't want to marry you. He has a different feeling for you."

I turned to Liechtenstein. "That's what I've been trying to tell her! This is what started this whole fight in the first place!"

Belarus coughed and wheezed. "It's just... so many people love you..."

I realized then, that I shot her. Oh gosh no. I never wanted that to happen. I thought I hit the floor, but instead, I hit Belarus' lung! Oh no, this was not good. I was panicking. She was lying there, wounded, in pain, and I was not helping! I felt so guilty. I needed to do something!

"Belarus, are you okay?" I gave her a worried look.

"Do I look okay to you?"

I started crying. "I'm so sorry Belarus! I-I'm a terrible person!"

"You're so much more kind than I ever could be..."

Liechtenstein just realized what happened as well. She looked at me and said: "Hungary maybe you and Russia should talk. I'll take care of Belarus."

I nodded and took one last look of the damage I have done. Belarus had her hand on her wound. Blood flowed all over her shirt, and onto the ground. It was the most terrifying sight I have ever seen.

Lithuania and Russia ran out to see what happened.

"Belarus!" Lithuania cried.

"Bela, who did this to you?" Asked Russia.

Belarus whimpered. "I was practicing shooting with Hungary, and then something was wrong with my gun, so I tried to fix it, and I accidentally pulled the trigger."

Wait what? Belarus was lying to Russia? Why?

Liechtenstein interrupted them: "No time for any further explanations, we need to take her to the hospital!"

Lithuania volunteered to drive. He carefully picked up Belarus and set her in the car.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered to her.

She looked at him sternly. "Normally I'd break your fingers for touching me, but if you can get me to the hospital I'll let it slide." Lithuania just smiled. Before Liechtenstein went into the car, she said, "Hungary, it'll all be okay. Just go talk to your husband."

The car pulled out of the driveway and headed to the hospital; meanwhile Russia asked me:

"Talk about what?"

I kept on crying. Belarus was right: I was so stupid. I was a threat. I was a danger to this family. Russia's fragile and concerning look didn't help me either. His eyes seemed to water a little, and he started wringing his scarf. I felt extremely guilty. I didn't mean to hurt Belarus. I didn't want to hurt Russia either. Now I have done both, and there was no turning back. I couldn't help it.

I started feeling dizzy. My hands were sweating. A headache started to emerge. I started breathing uneasily.

"I'm... I'm...oh... my heart..." I fell, and passed out.


	19. Chapter 19 - Ich liebe dich

**Author's Note: !SPOILER ALERT! Conflicting ships ahead! MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Enjoy my dears.  
Another thing I would like to tell you that there's a little bit of Lithuanian and Belgian in this chapter.**  
**Note about Belgian and German: They are a bit similar, so I make small jokes about their similarity. You'll see some of that in here too. Please don't get offended. :( I don't mean to make these jokes to be offensive in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 19

I dreamt a weird dream. _I was in the hospital. Everything was white: White bed sheets, white walls, white cabinets. I was sleeping in a twin-sized bed, with Belarus in the bed next to me - unconscious. Lithuania was sitting at her bedside, stroking her hair. He whispered something:_

_"Aš tave myliu, Belarus." He shed a small tear. Then, Belarus slowly opened her eyes, and glared at him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lithuania jumped, and stood up immediately. Belarus looked around. "Where am I?"_

_"Oh Belarus, you're okay!" He smiled. "I was so worried about you! The doctor said you weren't going to make it, but I told myself you'll be ok!" He started blushing, "Um, you didn't hear anything I said while you were unconscious...did you?"_

_She shook her head slowly, slightly confused. "You still didn't answer my question: Where am I? And why is she here?" She pointed at me._

_"You're at the hospital. Hungary passed out shortly after we got you here. Everyone left except me, because I... um..."_

_She looked at him funny. "You... what?"_

_"I-I... c-care about-t y-you...?"_

_She froze, but then she shook her head and sighed. Lithuania continued. "G-go get some rest. We'll return home tomorrow."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"But Belarus -"_

_"I said I'm not going anywhere! Now, leave. I don't want you here."_

_Lithuania looked down, disappointed. "Yes'm." And left the room. Belarus closed her eyes. He looked back, and stood still in front of the hallway; guarding the door. Oh Lithuania._

_Then out of the blue an average heighted figure appeared to be shadowing over me. He had shining silver hair, and very very albino-looking skin. He wore a long, black cloak._

_"What the hell happened to you? Oh mein Gott are you alright Hungary?" He was shaking me, trying to wake me up._

_I heard another voice nagging._

_"What in the world do you think you're doing? STOP IT! Leave her alone!"_

_"Go away stupid."_

_"Geen! I'm not leaving! I was here first!"_

_"Go cry to your brother. Your language annoys me. It's like you modified my language!"_

_I groaned, and opened my eyes. The person nagging was Belgium, and the one shaking me was Prussia. Wait, what? Prussia? I quickly closed my eyes again._

_"Now look what you did Pruisen!" Belgium continued nagging._

_"My name is the awesome PREUßEN! Now, tell me what's wrong with Hungary!"_

_"Fine. I'll tell you," Belgium hesitated, "Belarus made Hungary mad, so Hungary accidentally shot Belarus. She meant to shoot for the ground but it hit Belarus' lung. So Belarus went to the hospital. Then Hungary realized what she had done and went kapot. She feels awful for what she has done and became depressed and ill."_

_Prussia was shocked, "Oh mein Gott."_

_Prussia leaned forward and gave me a hug, and my eyes shot open._

_"W-why are you here Prussia?"_

_"Well, I'm just... visiting you! So... are you feeling better?"_

_"H-how did you find out I was here?"_

_Belgium whispered to me, "I found him here when I arrived."_

_I looked at Belgium. "Why are you here too?"_

_"Well," she started, "I came to visit you, when I heard you passed out. Russia was very confused and upset. So, I said I would take care of you at my place. You started moaning in your sleep about feeling terrible of shooting someone. I was worried and quickly ran to the store, but by the time I returned home, you were gone. Apparently my brother thought you were too sad and dropped you off back to your home. You woke up, for a little but felt so overwhelmed you passed out again and had to to be taken to the hospital."_

_I gave a weak smile, "I'm glad you're here best friend."_

_She smiled back. "I'm glad I came when I did, but I don't understand why he's here either."_

_An awkward thought crossed my mind. "Prussia, where you stalking me?"_

_"No..." He blushed, "Where is Russland?"_

_"You mean Rusland?" Belgium corrected. "He's taking care of Betkatrine... I hope."_

_I frowned. My husband must have been so broken-hearted right now._

_Prussia mumbled, "He better be!"_

_Tears started to form in my eyes. I was so worried, "This is all my fault."_

_Prussia shushed me, "No, this wasn't all your fault."_

_"Why would you care?" I cried._

_"Well... why wouldn't I?"_

_"'Cause I thought we were rivals!"_

_Prussia looked down sadly, "The past is the past."_

_What was he trying to say? This didn't make any sense! Why was he here? And then I realized: "Are you saying that you like me?"_

_He backed up a few steps. "No...?" He frowned._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Prussia swallowed, "Nothing."_

_I knew that he was not going to say anything with Belgium around._

_"Hey Bel, can you... leave us alone for a little?"_

_Belgium was about to protest, but she understood. "Oh. Okay, but if he hurts you - hit him and shout. By the way, the doctor wants you to take this." She handed me a pill. "It's to kill your... mental pain." And she left._

_After I swallowed the pill, my attention turned all on Prussia, "Now, Preußen. Was ist los?"_

_He looked away. "Nothing."_

_"I've known you long enough to read your face, tell me, please. You know, this may be the only time I'm actually going to listen to you..." I frowned, "and you're wasting it."_

_"I'm... just worried... about your health." He gave me a nervous smile._

_My vision started blurring from the medication. My head felt fuzzy. All my negative emotions slowly faded. Everything seemed more joyful, and calm. I felt like my lips were detached from my face, as if it had a mind of it's own as I started to speak again:_  
_"I know there's more to that."_

_Prussia sighed, and then cleared his throat. "I..." He started turning red, his palms started sweating. "Feel sick." He exhaled deeply and clutched his stomach._

_"Come sit," I made some room, and patted on my bedside. He sat down. I could tell he was hiding something. I needed to find out what it was, but my fuzzy-headedness it was a little harder to concentrate. I took a deep breath, "Now. Preußen," I smiled, "I know you're not telling me the truth. Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. "I... I promise not to tell anyone. Not even my husband. Your secrets are safe with me."_

_Suddenly he froze in his seat. "U-um... did it just get warm in here?" He gave a nervous laugh. There was definitely something strange going on. Just to tease him a little, I grabbed an ice pack from my bedside table, "Here, you said you were sick right?" I handed the pack to him. I needed him to feel comfortable talking to me. "Now, please tell me. I'm all ears."_

_Prussia's breath became unsteady._

_I found it kind of amusing, and giggled a little. He started blushing again. "I-I..." he stammered._

_"Sh, calm down first. It's okay. Was ist los?" I took his hand and gently stroked it. He backed away from me, "E-excuse me for a moment." With that, he ran outside and slammed the door shut. What was that all about? I was slightly disappointed._

_Prussia seemed to have stopped and was talking to Lithuania outside about something. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it seemed like Lithuania was telling Prussia something important. I wondered what they were talking about._

_I stretched a little, because hospital beds weren't the most comfortable, when Prussia peeked back into the room._

_"Prussia? Is that you?" I asked._

_He sighed, "Ja, it's me. I just thought I'd tell you..." he sighed._

_"Tell me what?"_

_There was a long pause. I just smiled at him, with caring eyes. Then, he opened his mouth:_

_"Ich liebe dich."_


	20. Chapter 20 - If Only You Said It Sooner

**Author's Note: Hey there my dear readers. This week's chapter is a tad shorter than usual I'm sorry :( I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_Prussia loved me? For some reason, I didn't act surprised. In fact, it made me... happy. Wait what? I felt happy? This must have been a misunderstanding! Then again, this was a dream, and so anything could happen._

_Those three words he just said brought me back to old childhood memories. I realized he wasn't always arrogant and annoying, he had some good qualities. As kids, he used to pick me a flower when I was sad and tried to comfort me, he tried everything to make me feel better. Digging deeper, I remembered that I didn't actually hate him when I was a child. He was my best friend. As teenagers he actually started showing signs that he liked me more than what he let out, and I remembered that I also had a few special feelings for him too. All of that changed though, when he started going too far, and developed into obnoxious idiot instead._

_For some reason, I knew all along that he loved me, and I shed a tear._

_"I'm glad you're finally admitting it."_

_He looked at me stunned, "Uh what?"_

_I gently stroked his cheek. His skin was soft. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you back. I'm married, but... we still could be friends right? We could stop fighting." I smiled._

_Prussia gave a disappointed sigh, "If that's what you want."_

_I giggled. For some reason he just made me happy, "I'd be glad Preußen," I continued to stroke his cheek, "You know Prussia, if you have asked me earlier, I might have considered liking you back but... I'm happy with what I have now."_

_He frowned. "I see."_

_"I am so sorry to disappoint you."_

_Prussia took ahold of my hand, and set it on his lap. He stayed quiet. I felt sorry for him, and a little guilty. I wanted him to talk to me, "Talk to me friend, I need some comforting words."_

_"You've asked the wrong person for that."_

_"But... no one else is here," I frowned. Okay, well Belarus was still here, but she was asleep._

_Prussia looked away, "Yeah, well... -"_

_"HUNGARY!" Liechtenstein burst the door open. Behind her were Betkatrine and Russia._

_"PRUSSIA! Away from my wife!" Russia yelled. Prussia jumped, and backed off._

_"Mama!" Betkatrine cried. She ran towards my bedside and started snuggling. I smiled, still drowsy from my drug._

_"Prussia what were you doing to Hungary?" Russia asked suspiciously. He smelled strongly like vodka, so I assumed he was a little drunk._

_Prussia scowled. "I did nothing to her! If you don't believe me, ask your wife! She's perfectly fine, if not better!"_

_Russia looked at me worriedly. "Hungary, what did he do?"_  
_"Nothing." I replied. "He was just keeping me company."_

_"Well then," Russia grumbled. "I believe her, but to make sure you don't show up again, I will have to kill you."_

_Prussia's eyes widened. "WHAT?"_

_Russia took out his pipe, and swung it at Prussia's head. Prussia ducked, but then Russia swung again and tripped Prussia. All I could do was watch. I didn't know what to do. Then out of the blue, Russia took out his pickaxe and hit Prussia's heart. Prussia's chest started to bleed. "Ungarn... vergesse mich nicht." He coughed and wheezed, struggling to breathe. Russia had an evil grin. Prussia looked at Russia with disgust. "You're a monster!" Those were his last words, and then I woke up._

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Italics mean she's still dreaming**


	21. Chapter 21 - Home Again

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who gave me feedback on my story. I apologize for those who were confused on what happened in the previous chapter, I didn't clarify it enough. Thanks for letting me know. ^^ Alright, I'm going to give you guys a small treat, and post two chapters today. I hope you enjoy :)  
~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 21

I instantly sat up and gasped. Russia, Liechtenstein, Betkatrine and Belgium all sat around me. Confused, I looked around. I was at a hospital. A hospital? This was a lot like my dream, except Prussia wasn't here. I let out a deep relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?" Liechtenstein asked. I shook my head. My head throbbed, and my bones ached. I felt weak. Betkatrine crawled on my bed, and sat on my lap. I started braiding her hair. Russia looked at me with concern, "Do you... remember anything?" I tried to think.

"Remember what?" The last thing I remembered was playing with Betkatrine in the livingroom. How did I get here?

Russia smiled and stroked my cheek, "Good. You don't remember."

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" I asked in confusion.

"You passed out," said Liechtenstein.

"But why -"  
"Okay! That's enough! Hungary, you need to rest." Belgium interrupted. I didn't want to rest, I just woke up! What were they talking about?

Betkatrine was unaware what was going on as well.

"Mama, you come home now? I miss you."

I smiled. "I'm not sure liebes, but I miss you too."

Betkatrine pulled out a little seed from her pocket, "Liecht and Latvi took me out to the sunfwower fields. We collected seeds!"

"Oh that's lovely liebes!"

The doctor came in and said I could go home. I was relieved. Maybe after returning home everything abnormal would disappear. Betkatrine squeaked for joy. Liechtenstein and Russia smiled. Belgium was skeptical though, she didn't think it was a good idea for me to go home just yet. She asked everyone in the hospital room to leave in order for her to talk to me in private.

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"W-what? Who?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Prussia, what did he say to you?"

"I-I didn't even know Prussia was here..." What was she talking about? It sounded like she was referring to my dream, but that was impossible.

Belgium calmed down. "So you don't remember."

She then took my hand and helped me walk outside. When we arrived home, Russia picked me up, and took me out to the car. I just hoped everything was going to be okay.


	22. Chapter 22 - Confusion

**Author's Note: This chapter may be a little confusing. This is mainly referring to her dream and also the tragic event before that.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Belarus returned from the hospital shortly after me. She wasn't too happy, but then again, when was she ever happy? Then I wondered, why was she in the hospital?

I shrugged. As long as she was okay, it didn't really matter. When she's going to be back to her full strength, we will start fighting again.

All of the sudden, I felt exhausted and dizzy. Liechtenstein followed me into my bedroom. As I pulled the covers on top of me, she began to speak.

"Hey... you okay?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't remember anything that happened today though. I guess that's a good thing right? Everyone seemed so worried."

"Medication, a blessing and a curse." Liechtenstein sighed. Medication? I didn't take medication, did I?

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I yawned.

"Oh, but before you do, I need to tell you that you need to talk to Russia."

"What, why?"

Liechtenstein frowned, "There is probably a difficult conversation ahead. Russia has been upset while you were at the hospital."  
"I don't understand. Why was he upset? I hate seeing him upset!" My eyes started stinging.

"It had to do with both you and Belarus being at the hospital, and I know how much you hate it. But, that's why you have to talk."

"But I don't know what to talk about!"

"Well... First I think he needs to hear what happened from you. Because it was tragic. Everyone has trouble with tragedy. You clearly are. But you can not blame this on yourself. Everyone is a little at fault here. Okay? Maybe it was long coming. But you obviously are torn. Russia is torn. Your family is in tatters. And it must learn to let go of this and move on and be stronger. Work together to sew it all up. This is going to hurt... But it will all be worth it for you. And most of all for Betkatrine, Russia and Belarus..."

I cried, "What are you talking about? I don't even remember why I was at the hospital, nor what happened to Belarus! How can you expect me to start talking about what happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"I was playing inside with Beta, and then..." I thought hard, "I got mad at Belarus like usual, but that was normal - wasn't it?"

"Do you remember what you were mad about?"  
"Obviously about Russia, that's all we get mad about."

"Well, remember when you almost got killed? The tables turned around this time."

"O-oh."

Liechtenstein handed me a small pill. "Here, take this. The doctor said to take this." Before I could say anything, she left my room. I took a look at the little pill. It was the exact same pill from my dream. This was freaky. The more I thought about my dream, the more it seemed real. No, that couldn't be. I hesitated for a moment. Should I take it? After a few minutes staring at it, I swallowed it and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23 - I Remember

**Author's Note: Short Chapter T-T I'm sorry. But hey, I'm posting two chapters today. Be grateful.**

**I love you readers so much :) I hope you enjoy this week's update.**

* * *

Chapter 23

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shone through my windows, waking me up. The wind was rushing through the trees while squirrels struggled to jump from branch to branch.

I got up, and put on a long, light blue, flowing gown on. It was light and comfortable. It's what I needed to feel right now: comfortable.

Before breakfast, I walked outside to see the sun shine down on the backyard. I walked through the grass covered with little beads of morning dew, and I twirled a little when I reached the center. The air was fresh and cool. I felt like myself again.

I started to laugh out of satisfaction, when all of the sudden someone held my waist from behind. I turned around and looked behind me.

"Prussia?" I gave him a confused look.

"Guten Morgen Ungarn," He sighed, and talked in a melancholy voice.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't know how to react, I didn't feel angered, nor did I feel extremely happy. What was I supposed to do? Did my dream make me feel this way?

He sighed again, "To see you. I needed to talk to you."

I looked down, a little disappointed, "It seems that everyone wants to talk to me today."

He looked at me apologetically, "I... I know you hate it, but it's important."

"What's so important?"

"Do you remember anything that happened at the hospital?"

"No. Why do people keep asking me this?" I choked. Tears began to bud in my eyes. I didn't understand what was so important about what happened at the hospital. I didn't understand why people kept asking me about it, when I clearly couldn't remember. Why couldn't people just leave it alone?

Prussia looked deeply into my eyes, "Sh. Don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I? Do you know how torn I feel? I don't understand why people can't leave me alone for just one minute! One minute is all I ask for!" I tried to turn around, but Prussia took ahold of me. Before I could struggle my way out of his grip, he pulled me closer to him. Immediately his lips touched mine and he gave me a long kiss.

I slowly pushed him away. I looked at him, shocked. "I... I remember everything now."


	24. Chapter 24 - We'll fix it, da?

Chapter 24

Prussia looked at me in shock. "Y-you do?"

"Yes, I remember: Belarus, the shot, passing out, and the hospital. I also realized something. I had a dream before I returned home. You, Belarus and Belgium were there..." I told him the whole story about how he was taking care of me, Belgium nagging, and him telling me that he loved me. "Did that really happen?" I asked. I needed to make sure that was what really happened.

Prussia cursed under his breath, "I'm going to get you for this Lithuania," then he turned back to me; "Yes, all of that was true, except I think your medication messed around with the ending. Russia didn't shoot me. I'm too awesome to get shot the second time," He joked, "No, I escaped out of the window. We fought a little, but no harm was done."

I chuckled a little, but then my head started to ache. The earth started spinning faster and faster, when I couldn't take it anymore and fell. I couldn't get back up, my arms and legs felt too weak. Prussia could tell I wasn't feeling well. "Uh, you ok?"

"Of course I am fine you idiot." I tried to sound normal. My head was going to blow. I couldn't see. It was filled with so many emotions, I thought I was going to literally explode. Prussia offered to help me up, but I just snapped at him, "Prussia, no. Just because you kissed me doesn't mean that I like you back. For heaven's sake I am married! With a child! I couldn't be happier. Now go back to wherever you came from. I don't want you here."

His face expression shattered from satisfied to heartbroken. What I said had hurt him.

He was about to leave when I stopped him, "Wait. Prussia," I looked at him with sad, twinkling eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just been emotional for me lately. Do you think ... We could start over as friends?"

He looked at me and forced a smile. "Sure, I'd like that." I knew he wanted more than friendship. I hoped he would get over his feelings for me soon. He helped me up, and before I could thank him he disappeared.

I hastily ran inside, I had to talk to Russia. I slammed the door open. He was in the kitchen, talking to Belarus. This worried me, I really hoped they weren't fighting.

I overheard Russia asking her questions, "Belarus, tell me the truth. Who shot you? Who caused this family feud?"

Belarus wasn't looking at him, "It was me. I have honestly done nothing for this family, except causing this."

I all of the sudden got cold feet. Belarus was telling Russia what happened, so did I have to tell him about it? No, she was not telling the truth. It made me feel guilty just letting her lie to her brother that she loved so dearly. I carefully entered the kitchen. I have never been this nervous. Russia turned his head and looked at me. There was a short silence, when Belarus began to speak again and pointed at me, "She tried to run away. I shouldn't blame her."

I looked at her confused, "What? Why not?"

"Because I tried to kill you. What are you? And idiot?" She crossed her arms.

"B-but I shot you! I remember everything now! I hurt you! Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's the only way to repair this family!" She held out her fist.

"You think you can fix this family by lying?"

"I'm not lying. I'm apologizing for starting this whole feud ever since you got married to my brother!"

"You don't have to apologize. Look, it was my fault. I messed with your feelings when I shouldn't have."

Russia put his hand on my shoulder. "Hungary, stop blaming yourself please."

"I-I'm sorry! I made a mess! I am completely sorry!" I cried.

He opened up his arms and gave me a hug, "Sh, мой дорогой, we can fix this. I know we can, just like I have promised." He whispered.

I sniffed, and tried to calm down. Russia's strong arms made me feel safe and his deep, sweet voice reassured me that we definitely could fix this mess. I knew though, that fixing everything wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Author's Note: I realized I could have made this chapter longer, but the way I have written it makes it hard to put it in. This is my first chapter-length fanfic. I'm still learning, and I'm learning from my mistakes. Also, this was written in December. I have the chapters ready (except for the last one) and so I am trying my best to edit.**

**ALSO:**

**_I'm predicting some long chapters in the near future_**


	25. Chapter 25 - Schnitzel anyone?

**Author's Note: Yay! It's Friday again. I'm going to tell you something though: This whole story was a roleplay I did with four other friends. So, there are going to be extremely random parts. And so the randomness starts now.  
Thank you Linnas for helping me with Russian grammar. I knew Google Translate sucks, and I'm glad you let me know what I got wrong.  
I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter. I know, my chapters are short, but my story is slowly coming to an end soon, and I want this to last. (and I can guarantee you a REALLY long last chapter)**

**Happy reading! ^^  
~Multilingualtraveler**

* * *

Chapter 25

Everything went better than I thought it would, but a new problem showed up. The problem's name was: America. He was quite obnoxious, and annoying.

Well, America wanted to pay my husband a visit, for no good reason. He wanted to prove how he was "the hero" (what?) and how much better he was than Russia.

"Yo Russia! How about we have some bro time?" He said.

Russia was quite confused. He didn't like America, and America didn't like him; so why was he asking to spend time with him?

At the same time my husband became quite angry, "What do you want America?"

America did one of his stupid obnoxious "hero" laughs, "Well, my friend. I thought we could just spend some time together. Y' know, like best buds! No fighting."

I became suspicious of America. He was Russia's enemy for a reason that was not allowed to be discussed about in the household.

"Go away Amerika." I threatened.

"Um... no. Why do you care anyways?"

"I am married to Russia."

"Why would you marry this creepy dude?" America asked. I just gave him a death glare.

"What do you want to do?" Russia interrupted.

"Just wanted to you know, hit the bar and get some manly drinks." America smiled.

My husband thought for a moment and then said, "Hm... under one condition."  
America frowned, "Which is?"

Russia's face darkened, his smile turned evil. "You become one with Russia да?"

"No! No, no, NO!" America cried.

"Да, да, ДА!"

I could feel the temperature drop ten degrees. Russia's purple aura began to cover his face. Something had to be done before this got a little more out of hand. "Amerika please leave."

"Nopes. I ain't going nowhere till I get what I want."

I turned to Russia, "Schatz, can we please get rid of him?"

"But I want him to become one with us."

"Just imagine having him in our household. He'd be nothing but trouble." Then an idea sparked in my head, "Amerika, why don't you stay for dinner?"

America's face lit up, "Oh boy! Are you serving hamburgers?"

"No," I smiled, "Something even better, we're going to have Schnitzel."

He looked at me as if I were some sort of alien. "What's a 'Schnitzel'?'"

"Well, tonight it's going to be special. Tonight will be 50 breaded filets of you."

He gulped, "W-what?"

"Everyone hates you Amerika. So, they won't mind if you become one with Russia - as his main course." I had no idea where I was getting this from. I sounded so... evil. What was I doing?

"Dude, what do you have a against me?"

"You're responsible of my first divorce with Austria."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Now, please stop scaring me, I want to get out of this place!" He pleaded.

"Aw, is little Америка frightened?" Russia asked.

"No! I'm a man! I do not get frightened!" America said.

"A very wimpy man," I mumbled to myself. "So, let's go to dinner shall we?"

"Mmmmm Amerika you would make a very tasty Schnitzel." Russia smiled.

"No, no, no! I'm out of here folks!" America ran.

America ran out of the house and never looked back. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't have wanted to be in the same position he was in. I didn't know why I acted as creepy as I did. I didn't really mean to scare him. I just wanted him gone, but a huge heat wave hit my head. I just hoped I scared him enough to make him never come back.


	26. Chapter 26 - Drinking Game

**Author's Note: Hello there my dear readers, I am very sorry for not updating this Friday. I was at a party and it lasted all day. So, here's my chapter for this week. I can guarantee you everything you will read from this point will be strange. If you don't like strange, I am sorry.**

**Warning: Drunk foreign language.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Russia, Betkatrine and me were taking a stroll to a park. It was a wonderful spring day. The flowers were blooming vibrant colors and the air was fresh and the perfect temperature. The grass couldn't have been greener. I just loved it.

We came across a park bench. Beta was about to sit on it when we heard a voice wince, "Please don't sit on me."

Beta jumped out of shock, and ran behind me and clutched my legs. "Mommy, there's a ghost!"

I looked closer at the bench. Gradually a humanly figure appeared. He had long, dirty blond hair, wore square framed glasses and was holding a white teddy bear.  
"Canada!" I laughed.

"Hello." He said in a whisper.

"Hi, how have you been Canada?" I asked.

"Who is Canada?" Betkatrine wondered. Russia picked her up.

"Canada is a big country like папа. He usually get's confused with Америка," said Russia, answering Beta's question.

Before Canada could say anything, someone just came from around the corner.

"Hey what's up dudes?" Everyone tensed. We all knew who that was. Even Canada wasn't very pleased.

"America, what are you doing here?"

"Walkin' around like you guys. Wait- who are you?"

Canada got mad, "I am your brother and your neighbour! How can you not know? You're such a blockhead!"

America just smiled, "Oh yeah! You're Canadia right?"

"My name is Canada! Without an 'i'!"

"Whatever. So what are ya guys doin'?"

"Same as you." I interrupted. America winced. He was still frightened of me from the other day. "Now, if you don't leave, I will serve Schnitzel tonight." Where was this all coming from? Why was I being so evil?

"Okay, okay! You've got quite some crazy lady there Russki. Why are you doing this to me?" He looked at me funny, as if he was part scared and part flirty.

"Because you are mean to my husband, giving him a stereotype that makes him look like a villain! You know," I turned to Canada, "have you ever slapped your brother before? Because he needs it."

"I... I haven't. He's my brother." Canada stuttered. "Please don't hurt him."

America patted his back. "Why, thanks Canadia."

Canada's face turned a little shade of pink, "It's Canada. Please learn my name."

"Whatever, I totally know it." America shrugged.

Then all of the sudden I got a bright idea. "Hey Canada, if you slap your brother; I won't make him into a Schnitzel."

Still nervous and scared of me, America cried out: "DO IT CANADA DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A SCHNITZEL!"

Canada was quite in shock. "B-but -"

"JUST HIT ME!" America forcefully took Canada's hand and slapped himself.

After a few moments of awkward silence, America gave out a relieved sigh and let go of his brother's wrist.

"Oh, too bad." Russia frowned innocently. "I would have loved some schnitzel."

"NO MORE SCHNITZEL! Dude you're giving me freaking nightmares!" America cried.

"Please stop." Canada asked politely. "I don't really appreciate you giving my brother nightmares. It's bad enough when he freaks out whenever he watches a horror movie eh?"

"I don't freak out! I'm a hero! Heroes don't freak out!" America snapped.

I started laughing. Poor America; but then again he was my husband's enemy. I wasn't going to be friendly. "Hey Canada, invite me the next time you're playing a horror movie. Maybe we could also have a drinking contest."

America's face lit up. "Oh sweet! I would totally win in a soda chugging contest!"

"Silly Америка," Russia smiled again. "Soda is for children, like my daughter. You need something strong and manly. Like vodka."

"There ain't no way I am touching your nasty water."

Russia slumped. "Fine, how about beer."

"Heck yeah! I could take beer anytime!"

Canada, started tugging on America's sleeve. "America, I think we should go now-"

"Hey! I have an idea! There's a bar right around the corner, let's drink right there, right now!" America interrupted.

"Oh non, c'est terrible!" Canada said to himself.

Russia grinned, "I will do it. With pleasure."

Before the contest could begin, I took Beta home.

"Why you taking me home mama?" She frowned

"Because if Papa and Amerika start fighting, it can get dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Beta smiled again. "Oh, ok. Me want to play with Liecht and Latvi when we home!"

I returned to the park and walked towards the bar with Russia, America and Canada. It was a short walk, but it seemed longer than what it was due to the tension and hatred between my husband and his enemy. They kept on giving each other evil looks. Before anything could turn from bad to worse, we finally arrived at the bar.

We sat down at a round table, and Russia gestured for America to take the honors of drinking first.

"Oh no, ladies first." America said to him. Ignoring the insult, Russia took the first shot. Wanting to show off like usual, America downed a whole bottle of beer. Russia then drank two bottle.

"Your turn." He grinned. They slowly continued to drink, when he reached six bottles and America reached five. Screw this, I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to participate. So, I quickly caught up and guzzled ten bottles up. I didn't feel too good, but I didn't care. Canada was freaking out in the background, but no one listened.

After an hour or so, each of us drinking reached about 30. Canada was ordered to keep score. I was actually winning with fifty bottles. It was an inhuman amount of alcohol, but hey, I was a country; I couldn't die of alcohol - could I? I was so drunk, I didn't care. I started blabbering in German about how weak men were, and how I was stronger than them put together. America forced himself to gulp down 55 bottles, but I quickly got back in the lead with 60.

"Määäääääääääääännnneeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr köööööööööööööönnennnnnn nicht koooooocccchhheeeennnnn." I sang to the tune "On Top Of Old Smokey". Suddenly Russia caught up and drank about 64 bottles. America responding to my comment said:

"Meeeeenssss caaann tooooo cooook, liieeekkeee EEEEEENnnglaaand!"

Russia laughed. "AAAAAAlllcooohoooool iiiisss paaaattthheeeetttiiicccccc! IIIII AAAAAM STRROOOOONNNGGGG LIIIIKEEEE BEEEEAAAARRRRR!"

Everyone chugged down about 70 bottles, and then 75.

"AAAAAAAAmmmmeeeerrrriiicccaaaa iiiiisssstttttt eeeeeiiiiinnnn IIIIIIddddiiiiiooooottt!" I finished my 80th bottle. I kissed Russia's cheek and exclaimed: "IIIIIIIICHHHH LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEBEEEEEE MEEEEEIIIIIIIN RUUUUUUSSSSLAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD! EEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR IIIIIISSSSSSTTTT EEEEEIIIIIIIINNNN SSSSTAAAAAAAAARRRRRKEEEEEEEERRRR MAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!" A little offended, America finished off 100 bottles.

Before I could even lift another finger, I passed out. I couldn't take much more alcohol.

When I woke up, I was lying in my bed at home. Canada was sitting at my bedside, waiting for me to get up.

"Hi." He said in his normal quiet voice.

"W-what?" I groaned.

"Do you need something to eat? Or to drink?"

"Water would be nice, I think."

Canada went to fetch me a glass of water. When he returned I asked: "What happened last night?"

As he handed me the glass he replied: "Well, after you passed out, Russia and America kept going and reached around two hundred and thirty-six bottles. Your husband won with two hundred and thirty-eight. They both passed out and I had to drag all three of you out of the bar. Luckily Poland was there too, and helped. America woke up, but Russia is still out cold."

"Where, are they now?"

"They're both here. I couldn't leave my brother alone. I was afraid he was going to..." His trail of speech gradually stopped. I knew what he meant. America was a bundle of trouble. Canada led me to Russia's bedroom. He was just laying there, exhausted. I patted his shoulder. Suddenly America entered the room, and started poking him. "Ahaha! He's still out!"

I slapped America's hand to move it out of the way. "Don't touch my husband."

"Why not? It's funny!"

Beta came into the room. "Mama? What happened?"

"Oh! Beta, papa just won a contest against Amerika." I said.

"B-but папа is not awake... will he be 'wake soon?"

We heard groaning. Russia was waking up. I sat down at his bedside, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats on winning mein Schatz."

Russia gave a small laugh. "Ehehe, I won."

Everyone's attention was on Russia, and America had enough. "God, I hate you Russki." He took out his fists, but before he could strike, Canada grabbed America's arm and weakly dragged him out of the house for good. Russia gave America a mischievous grin: "Bye, bye, Америка."


	27. Chapter 27 - Where am I?

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. For some reason I always have something to do on Friday.  
I'm going to guarantee you people a lot of plot twists the upcoming chapters ;)  
Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 27

Life continued it's regular, calm course after America finally left. It was quite a relief, because I finally had the time to complete most of my work, and spent the rest of my time with my family. Sadly, because of being the representation of a country, peace couldn't last forever.

I was doing the laundry down in the basement, when I heard a knocking from the front door. Russia opened the it.

"Oh привет Prussia, what a surprise seeing you here," he smiled. I stopped, what was Prussia doing here? I opened the basement door just a crack, so that I could peek out.

Prussia's eyes shot open in shock at the sight of my husband, "Oh, hi." He looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Russia asked.

"I was just seeing if...Hungary was okay."

"She's perfectly fine," Russia frowned, "why wouldn't she be?"

"Well, the last time I saw her, was..." Prussia tried to think, "...Was at the hospital." Hah, liar. He was hiding the fact that he snuck in the garden and kissed me the morning after I got out.  
Russia raised an eyebrow. "That took you a little while to figure out."

"I haven't seen her in a while, that's all." Prussia shrugged.

"You don't have to worry about her, she's safe with me. If she was hurt, I would probably be in a very dangerous mood."

Prussia seemed a bit afraid about that last comment Russia made, but he shook it off and asked, "May I see her?"

"I am not quite sure where she is," Russia lied.

"You know very well where she is."

"Why do you want to see her?"

Prussia's hands formed into fists, "Because I need to talk to someone, and right now she's the person I trust most. So get out of my way."

Russia grimaced, "You could talk to me."

"Well, Hungary is more awesome than you. So, please let me in!" Prussia was getting furious. Russia on the other hand pretended to be thinking for a while, to tease him.

"Hm, let me think... no." Russia smiled.

That really seemed to trigger Prussia into a bad mood, and grabbed Russia by his scarf, and swung him against a wall. Russia's smiled faded, and took Prussia by the collar and lifted him up. In order to defend himself, Prussia aimed a few hits at Russia's head. Russia let go of him, and fell to the ground. He was unconscious.

Terrified and shocked, I immediately ran to Russia's aid. Prussia jumped in surprise from my sudden appearance, but right now I didn't care. My husband was hurt. I sat down and placed his head on my lap. All I could do was cry while stroking his hair. I was at a loss of words. I could not have possibly been more in grief.

Prussia was about to escape, but I stopped him. "You... you idiot!"

He looked down, guiltily. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"You better be! I swear, as soon as my husband is okay; you are going to get it! I've had it with you! Not only do you toy with my emotions, but you also beat my husband? What the hell is wrong with you?" I cried. "Go away!"

He swallowed, and carefully stepped closer towards me. He sure had a lot of guts to do that, but at this moment all I really cared about was Russia.

After half an hour just lying there completely frozen, Russia finally woke back up. I breathed out in relief. He sat up, and looked around; he seemed confused.

"Excuse me miss, but... where am I?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the characterization of these characters aren't quite accurate in this chapter.** **I'm not trying to bash anyone cause I love all these three characters so much.**


	28. Apologies

_**Hello my lovely readers,**_

_***sighs* This summer has ended up a thousand times busier than I have expected.  
I was on vacation to Europe to visit family for a while, so I haven't been able to post anything for such a long time. T-T I'm so sorry! I guess, I have less time on vacation than I do during the school year (does that even make sense...?)**_

_**Also, I have really bad news: I have writer's block. Ugh! It sucks. I just realized it a few days ago when I tried to finally tackle the last chapter to this story after like what... five months? I know, I promised to be a good author and update weekly but I don't know if I'll be able to make it.**_

_**The good thing is, to truly show you all how sorry I am, I will finish off the story and post the rest of the story at once. How does that sound?**_

_**I'm very deeply sorry T-T I love you all**_

_**~Multilingualtraveler**_


End file.
